


Valentine's Day

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: 2017, Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Mocking, New house, happines, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day for Aaron and Robert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Victoria asks Robert over breakfast on the 13th

"What do you think? I'm with Aaron," Robert laughs.

"Aren't you going to suprise him?" Victoria says., happily.

"He made it pretty clear he doesn't do Valentine's Day," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Who doesn't?" Adam asks, walking into the room.

"Your best mate," Victoria says, smirking, "oh and Robert we need the house on Valentine's Day. If that's alright?"

"Probably going to be at the pub anyway," Robert says, standing up.

"Good, because Adam apparently has a surprise for me," Victoria says, smiling at her husband.

"Yeah, I do and trust me you don't want to be here Robert," Adam says smiling naughtily at Victoria.

"TMI Adam. Do you know if Aaron's working today?" Robert asks, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he is. He seems to work everyday lately," Adam says, smirking.

"Right, I'm off to see him," Robert says, heading out of the house.

 

"Alright, okay. Thanks, see ya later, bye," Aaron finishes his phone call quickly, putting some papers in the draw next to him.

"Who was that?" Robert asks, smirking.

"No one. What can I do for you?" Aaron answers, smiling.

"Nothing, just wanted to see ya," Robert says, sighing happily.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm busy," Aaron says, smirking.

"Vic's been grilling me about Valentine's Day," Robert says, sitting on the desk.

"Well she Vic isn't she. We aren't doing anything for Valentine's Day. We agreed," Aaron says, looking at the paper work infront of him.

"No, you desided. Why don't we do something? Go somewhere?" Robert asks, smirking.

"I've never liked Valentine's Day, probably never will. I don't see why I should start now," Aaron says, shrugging.

"It's our first Valentine's Day, we should do something. Come on please, for me," Robert tries.

"You know that doesn't work on me, right?" Aaron says, shaking his head, smirking.

"Worth a try, you coming to the pub later?" Robert asks, smirking.

"Sorry, can't I'm off into town, to meet a client for this place," Aaron says, sighing.

"It's fine, I'll see ya...when ever then," Robert says, sighing.

 

"Alright, mate," Adam greets, walking into the portacabin.

"Yeah, listen, can you look after this place today. I need to go into town," Aaron says, sighing. He hates putting work on Adam.

"Yeah, okay. What ya doing in town?" Adam asks.

"Getting Robert's present sorted," Aaron says, smirking.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Adam asks, smirking.

"Your not gonna drop this are ya?" Aaron says, sighing.

"Nope, spill," Adam says, laughing.

"I'm buying a house for me and him," Aaron tells him.

"Wow, okay. So your moving?" Adam asks.

"No the house is in the village," Aaron reassures, smirking.

"How on earth do you have the money to buy a house?" Adam asks, confused.

"Let's just say I called in a favour from someone I met in France," Aaron says, sitting back in his chair.

"Care to enlighten me?" Adam asks interested.

"It's a long story. Let's  just say I did him a favour and now he's doing me one," Aaron says, sighing before getting up.

"Well at least going on the run for me wasn't a complete waste of time," Adam says, smirking, "it wasn't dodgy was it?"

"You think I'd go on the run for arson and do something dodgy that would get me locked up even longer? I don't think so," Aaron says, smirking.

"Fair enough, see ya later," Adam says, watching Aaron walk off.

"Oh and if Robert asks, I'm meeting a client for this place," Aaron says, closing the door behind him.

 

"Alone today," Chas comments, smirking.

"Aaron's gone to town ask yes," Robert says, glancing at his phone again.

"Waiting for a call?" Chas asks, pulling him a pint.

"I texted Aaron two hours ago and he's not answered yet," Robert answers, sighing.

"He's probably busy," Chas says, passing him his pint.

"Thanks, yeah maybe," Robert says, paying Chas for the pint.

"Maybe? You don't sound convinced," Chas says, confused.

"Maybe he's got sense and left ya," Paddy comments from the other side of the bar.

"Maybe you should keep your nose out of other people's business," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Oi, don't talk to him like that," Rhona says, walking over to Paddy.

"Tell him to keep his nose out then," Robert says, his frustration getting the better of him.

"Come on, let's not make a scene," Chas says, shaking her head.

"Maybe he should keep his nose out about things that don't concern him," Robert snaps.

"Aaron is my concern actually. He's just to blind to see what you are," Paddy snaps back.

"I already know what you think of me so save your breathe," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Come on both of you. This isn't helping anyone," Chas says, sighing.

"Chas, let's not pretend we don't know what he's like. He cares about nobody but himself," Paddy spits, angrily.

"Oh and who were you thinking of though out your affair? I can guess pound to penny it wasn't anyone but yourself," Robert spits back.

"Come on, Rhona. We don't need to hear this," Paddy says, quickly.

"What the truth hurt does it?" Robert shouts after them.

"Why can't you just try and get on with him," Chas says, sighing.

"Get on with who?" Marlon asks, walk out the backroom, Leo following him.

"Doesn't matter," Robert says, sighing.

"Do either of you know where Aaron is?" Marlon asks.

"Not sure, why?" Chas says, smiling at Leo.

"I was wondering whether he could look after Leo but it's fine," Marlon says, sighing.

"He should be back soon," Robert says, reading a text Aaron just sent, "just need to cope with him for a little while longer."

"Yeah, okay," Marlon says, walking back into the backroom.

 

 

House is bought. Aaron drives back to the village from his meeting with a smile on his face. He'd finally done it, he was going to move out. Both his and Robert's names are on the house deeds so it was officially their house. As Aaron pulls up infront of the pub he notices Paddy and Rhona having a shouting match.

"What's this about?" Aaron asks, walking towards the two.

"Nothing. It's fine, Aaron," Rhona snaps.

"Your boyfriend, that's what," Paddy says, his voice filled with frustration.

"What's he done now?" Aaron says, smirking slightly.

"Just brought up my affair again. You seriously need to rethink having him as your boyfriend," Paddy says.

"Robert isn't going anywhere, Paddy and you'll just have to respect that," Aaron says, walking into the pub.

"Well you successfully managed to annoy Paddy," Aaron tells Robert.

"He started it not me," Robert says, defensively.

"I can believe that," Aaron says, smirking, "how's your day been anyway?"

"Boring, very boring," Robert says, sighing, "What about yours?"

"Really good actually," Aaron says, smirking.

"Care to expand on that?" Robert asks, smirking.

"Let's just say. I've got a suprise for ya," Aaron says, smiling.

"Last time you said that, I had to go to Liv's school concert with you," Robert says, laughing.

"Where is Liv anyway?" Aaron asks his mum.

"She was in her room last time I saw her," Chas says, smiling at her son.

"Good because I need to talk to her," Aaron says, walking round the bar, "See you tomorrow Robert." 

"Yeah, see ya," Robert says, watching Aaron leave, "Chas can I ask you something?"

 

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Liv, can I come in?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah, what's up?" Liv says, casually.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to help me with something," Aaron says, walking over to sit on his sister's bed.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Liv asks, smiling.

"I've bought a house for me and Robert," Aaron tells her.

"Wow, is this for Valentine's Day?" Liv asks, laughing, "so romantic."

"Shut it you," Aaron jokes, tickling his sister making her squeal with laughter.

"Carry on then, what can I help ya with?" Liv asks, happily.

"I was wondering if you want to live with us. Not that Robert will be to happy but your my sister," Aaron asks, smiling.

"Really? I'd love that. Thank you so much," Liv says jumping up and down.

"Sound. Do you want to come and see the house now?" Aaron asks, smirking.

"Yeah, let's go," Liv says, jumping off the bed quickly.

 

"Aaron," Marlon shouts.

"Yeah?" Aaron says, coming into the back room.

"Can you look after Leo? I need to go and work but Paddy and Rhona can't take him a-" Marlon rants.

"Yeah, I'd love to look after him. He can help me and Liv," Aaron says, smiling at his God-son.

"Thank you so much," Marlon says, rushing off.

"Come on Leo, you can help us with my suprise for Robert," Aaron says, smiling at Leo.

"Let's go," Liv says, heading out the door into the cool February air.

"It's getting dark," Aaron says, walking after Liv, Leo holding his hand.

"It's winter, Aaron. Cause it's going to be dark," Liv says, smiling.

"Right, come on then," Aaron says, walking in the direction of his new house.

 

"Wow, its massive," Liv says, walking into the house.

"It's not that big," Aaron says, smiling.

"It really big," Leo says, smiling.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Liv asks, wandering around the open plan house.

"Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a random room that has literally nothing in," Aaron says, smirking.

"Wow, this is amazing. How the hell did you get the money for it?" Liv asks, happily.

"Called in a favour and no I'm not gonna explain it," Aaron says, reading Liv's mind.

"Robert'll be chuffed," Liv says, leaning against the wall.

"I hope so. This is our home, Liv. Mine, Robert's and yours," Aaron says,smirking, "and Leo's if he ever wants to come round."

"Yeah, yeah," Leo cheers, jumping up and down.

 

 

"Let's get going, it's getting late," Aaron says, after showing Liv and Leo around.

"Yeah, let's go. Can't wait to see Robert's face," Liv says, excitedly.

"Neither can I, Liv," Aaron says, following her out the house, Leo following closely behind him.

 

|Aaron: meet me in the backroom|                       

|Robert: Alright, see ya in two|

 

Aaron sights, sitting at the table in the backroom. He both can't wait to show Robert and is worried about his reaction.

"I'm so happy I'm off this week," Liv says, happily.

"I swear you kids are off more then your ever in school," Asron says, smirking, "I'm meeting Robert in a minute "

"This is exciting," Liv says.

"What's exciting?" Robert asks, walking into the room.

"Well I've got a suprise for you," Aaron says, getting up.

"Okay, should I be worried?" Robert asks, looking at Liv then back at Aaron.

"Liv'll lead the way," Aaron prompts.

"Okay, follow me," Liv says walking quickly out the room and towards the house.

"Why're we at some random house?" Robert asks, confused.

"Not some random house, this is officially our house," Aaron says, shyly.

"Is this a joke?" Robert asks, shocked.

"You don't like it do you?" Aaron says, sighing.

"Whow, Aaron, Where'd that come from? I love it but I don't get how you could afford it,' Robert says, curiously.

"Let's just say someone back in France owed me a favour big favour," Aaron says, smirking, relived.

"Are we gonna stand here looking at it or go inside?" Robert asks, smiling.

 

"There has to be a catch somewhere in this," Robert says, looking round amazed.

"Only the fact that Liv's going to be living her as well," Aaron says, laughing.

"I can live with that," Robert says, pulling Aaron towards him and passionately kissing him, "I love you so much Aaron."

"I love you too, Robert," Aaron says, smiling.

"Get a room you two," Liv comments.

"Well I guess now's the best time to show you my surprise," Robert says, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Go on then," Aaron prompts, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay," Robert says, getting down on one knee, surprising Aaron and getting a squeal from Liv, "we've been though a lot, Aaron and the fact we are still here right now makes me have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. A few years ago if anyone would have told me I'd be here doing this now, I'd have laughed at them because truthfully, Aaron I don't deserve you. You know me Aaron more then anyone else and your still here. I love you so much. So Aaron Dingle would you do me the honours of making me the happiest man alive and marrying me?" 

"Yes, Robert, yes I will marry you," Aaron says, happy tears in his eyes.

"Aww," Liv says smiling, her phone videoing the whole thing.

"I love you so much Aaron Dingle," Robert says, smiling before hugging Aaron tightly.

"I love you too, Robert Sugden," Aaron says, hugging him back equally as tight.

"Chas won't be happy," Liv cuts in, sighing.

"Actually, I asked her. She said it was fine with her," Robert says, smiling at Liv.

"Your now going to be my brother in law, god help me," Liv jokes, smirking.

"-And your going to be my sister in law and I'll have to live with you as well," Robert says, smirking back.

"Well a lot has happened since yesterday. We're engaged and we live together. Both plans of which my mum knew about," Aaron says, laughing.

"It'll be weird seeing you with a ring on," Liv say, glancing at the gold ring on Aaron's finger.

"You better get use to it," Aaron says, smiling.

"I filmed the proposal so I'm off to show Chas,' Liv says, running out the house, closely followed by Aaron and Robert.

 

 

"Aaron said yes," Liv says to Chas when she gets into the pub, "I videoed the whole thing."

"I'm so happy for the two of ya," Chas says, as the two walk in.

"Why what's happened?" Paddy asks, making Robert roll his eyes.

"I proposed to him," Robert answers.

"Your okay with this," Paddy asks Chas.

"He makes Aaron happy and that's all that matters," Chas says, smiling.

"Fine," Paddy says, walking out the door.

"What's up with him?" Cain ask coming though the door with Moria and Andy.

"Aaron and Robert are getting married," Liv announces proudly.

" 'Bout time too," Cain says, smirking at his nephew.

"I'm so happy for you both," Moria says, smiling.

"Give me a second," Robert says, walking over to Andy, "can't you be happy for us?"

"Chrissie isn't going to be happy and you took away the person I was most happy with," Andy says, sighing.

"Andy, like I've said before Katie was an accident and Chrissie well she'll have to live with it. I love Aaron so bloody much and I just want you to be happy for us," Robert says, sighing.

"I'm happy for him," Andy says nodding at Aaron, "he deserves to be happy and if that's with you then that's brilliant just don't hurt him, yeah?"

"I wouldn't hurt him for the world, Andy. You can count on that," Robert says, smiling.

"Go and celebrate then. Congrats anyway," Andy says smiling.

"Thanks, Andy," Robert says, getting up just as Chrissie comes in.

"What's all this?" Chrissie asks Andy.

"Aaron and Robert are getting married," Andy tells her.

"Good for them. Aaron deserves to be happy," chirps die says glancing at Aaron, "Robert's a different story though."

 


End file.
